


Pick Me Instead

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Boys In Love, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Stiles finally has enough and decides to make a move on Derek.Specifically, while they’re banging it out.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 223





	Pick Me Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Our boys being horny for each other as usual.

It’s been almost five years since Stiles moved into his cozy little apartment and he hasn’t stopped loving it for a moment. 

His living room is just off the entry-way, with enough space for a modest couch and chair and almost nothing else. To the right is both the kitchen and dining area, small yet comfy and intimate. 

And just down the short hallway at the back leads to his private bedroom and bathroom, both of them sanctuaries. 

It all belongs to Stiles, his own place to call home ever since becoming an officer of the Beacon Hills Police Department. He doesn’t care that his apartment is on the smaller side because there isn’t much else he needs. 

He also loves the fact that Derek has become a very frequent guest in his bedroom. 

Like right now. 

Stiles feels completely alive as he lays naked on top of his bed, trapped with Derek sitting firmly in his lap, the stubbled and handsome man also very nude as well as he bounces up and down on Stiles’ cock. 

“Fuck yes, Derek, don’t stop,” Stiles pleads breathlessly, hanging onto his companions hips and urging him onward. 

With a concentrated look on his face, Derek replies, “Trust me, you won’t be going anywhere for a while.” 

And that’s the thing, Stiles really can’t help but notice how... determined Derek seems to be. Usually, whenever they fuck, it’s always hard and hot, yet ultimately quicker than Stiles would like. This time, Derek appears fine with staying here for as long as possible. 

“Is something on your mind?” Stiles asks while trying to sound casual, skimming his hand up along Derek’s muscular thigh. 

“Your dick,” Derek replies bluntly, his voice gruff. 

“Besides that.” 

Derek stays quiet for a few moments as he continues hungrily riding Stiles, his rhythm sharp and consistent. 

Almost willing to forget his own question, Stiles arches up as he becomes lost in the tight, wondrous heat of Derek’s hole, smiling like he doesn’t have anywhere else to be. 

Then, relenting, Derek admits, “I have a date later tonight.” 

If he’s being honest with himself, Stiles really does not feel surprised. Him and Derek had become fuck-buddies nearly a year ago because they had both wanted it, but that didn’t mean there wouldn’t be the possibility of one of them dating. 

“What’s his name?” Stiles asks, amused. 

Rolling his eyes, Derek says, “Shawn. He owns a tattoo shop on fourth street. One of my co-workers at the office set it up.”

“Are you gonna tell Shawn what you were doing before your date?” Stiles asks, grinning mischievously up at Derek. 

“Can we just focus on you fucking me right now?” Derek asks. 

“No problem there.”

And then whatever hesitation there is flies out the window. 

Seemingly unleashed now, Derek bounces up and down wildly, slamming himself onto Stiles’ member insistently, needing to feel every inch inside his hole. 

“Yeah, yeah!” Derek exclaims loudly as he bounces hard, his teeth gritted tightly, his face contorted in heavy pleasure. 

“Fucking ride me, yeah, just like that,” Stiles praises deeply, his eyes glued to Derek’s gorgeous form. 

Effortlessly, Stiles glides his hands downward and grips fervently onto Derek’s considerably plump ass. With a drawn-out and shaky sigh, Stiles squeezes Derek’s firm yet juicy cheeks, hungry to feel the warmth of his companions skin under his hands. 

For Stiles, being with Derek like this is true heaven, a place he never wants to leave. He tries to make himself believe it’s not an issue if Derek dates other guys, but that would be a lie. 

From a completely selfish standpoint, Stiles doesn’t want any other man to know what it feels like to be with Derek, whether in the bedroom or just by simply being his boyfriend. 

It doesn’t matter that he and Derek aren’t anything now except friends-with-benefits; they could be more at some point, which is something Stiles thinks he has always wanted. 

This moment had been coming for a while now, and Stiles knows he has to take the chance before it’s lost. 

“Go out with me instead,” Stiles says suddenly. 

Instantly, Derek stops bouncing his ass and looks down intently at Stiles, his beautiful brown eyes piercing yet heavily confused. 

“What?” Derek asks brusquely, a kind of vulnerability hidden in his voice. 

“Forget about weird tattoo guy, and let me take you on a date,” Stiles says, a half-grin on his handsome face. 

Derek stays quiet as he sits in Stiles’ lap, not willing now to look at him. Stiles gives him a few moments, feeling nothing but true comfort, even right now at this very second. 

“I mean it,” Stiles says softly, which draws Derek’s attention back to him. 

“I don’t know if that’s the best idea,” Derek says quietly. 

“We won’t know until we try.” 

Stiles would be willing to wait for decades before ever hearing Derek’s answer. It’s easy to see now, but there’s never been anyone like Derek in his life before. He needs him, whether it’s as a friend, a fuck-buddy, or possibly a romantic spouse. 

But he’s really hoping this moment between them could lead to something better, something that is worthwhile. 

With a deep whisper, Derek says, “Ok.” 

“Really?” Stiles asks, wanting to make sure Derek doesn’t feel pressured or coerced into anything. 

Derek nods, a smile slowly growing on his face. “I kind of hoped you’d put your foot down and ask me out instead.” 

True determination enters into Stiles, a kind of ambition about being the only guy meant for Derek. 

“I got news for you,” Stiles says with a happy grin, rising upward until he comes almost face-to-face with Derek. “You’re kinda stuck with me and my dick.” 

“Now that’s what I wanted to hear.” 

Then, with a teasing smirk on his face, Derek pushes Stiles back down and resumes riding his cock rapidly, his ass bouncing perfectly. 

Stretching his strong arms out wide, Stiles grins up at the ceiling with his eyes closed, knowing that he really is in heaven. 

Because just simply being with Derek is all Stiles needs in his life.


End file.
